Although the shotshells presently available are capable of propelling shot to long ranges, difficulty is experienced in keeping the shot column together at ranges of 45 to 90 yards as to maintain a shot pattern capable of killing geese. There have been a multitude of different wad columns devised and used in recent years, but none with significant success for these purposes. Among such prior wad columns are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 419,220; 974,369; 3,309,994; 3,422,762; 3,722,420; 3,575,113; and 3,881,418.